Cancer continues to be a major health problem in the United States and world-wide. In the United States, more than 1.5 million estimated new cancer cases were diagnosed in 2012 and 577,190 of cancer patients died due to cancer. Cancer-caused deaths account for nearly ¼ of all deaths in the US. Although enhanced early-stage tumor diagnosis and management have significantly increased patient survival, development and discovery of new anticancer therapies are still needed because some patients exhibit insensitivity to current anticancer drugs or develop drug-resistance after a period of treatment.